Kingdom of Mew
by Lunapok
Summary: There will be alot of shipping! Note: I dont own pokemon, exept my OC's and the plot. Please read the first chapter! You will understand everything after you have read the first one at list!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom of Mew  
**

_**A long time ago the world was a beautiful and peaceful place...until a dark and evil force appeared...It was destroying everything...When pokemon and people thought that all hope is lost, a brave hero appeared with a Mew by his side, and he had the power to summon all the legendary Pokemon in the universe. Thanks to him and the legendary pokemon the evil force was gone...but not forever...the only way to make the evil force appear again is to destroy his magical seals. The seals are Pokemon that helped him protect the world. Soon after he placed the seals, the people and pokemon created different Kingdoms. Each Kingdoms Royal familly could summon one or three legendary pokemon, but it took a lot of power.**_

The legendary Kingdom of Latias...  
The legendary pokemon are Latias, Victini and Shaymin. In a high tower, in a bedroom with lots of toys, in a red bed, a child was sleeping with a Pichu and a Shiny Eevee. Suddenly the door burst open with the Queen of the Kingdom and the King...Mandy and Andrew...They started to shake and wake up the little 6 year old girl that had short spiky Fiery hair. She opened her sleepy fiery red eyes and yawned. Then she asked while rubbing her eyes.  
Blaze: Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?

Her mother looked at her with tears.

Mandy: You have to go to the Kingdom of Thunder..

Blaze: Are we going to visit Yellow?! She said exited.

Andrew: Come here my little Flame. He picked Blaze up and took her to the window.

Blaze's eyes widen as she saw that people were running, screaming and she saw an army from the Darkrai Kingdom.  
She quickly looked at her parents with tears.  
Blaze: M-mommy, D-daddy, IM NOT LEAVING YOU! She yelled while crying. Her Pichu and Eevee jumped on her head and Mandy was hugging her and crying too. Her father gave her 8 pokeballs and a sword with a black with flames cape. She put the cape on, took the sword, while crying, and threw a pokeball in the air. A Blitzle came out.  
Mandy: Take Blitz, Sparky and Luna...You will find Henry with Yellow, Ok? Blaze nod. We love you. They hugged her, while crying.  
Blaze: I-I Love you too! She said while sobbing. Her parent took her outside to the secret exit. She then rode Blitz. After a while she saw that her Kingdom, her home was in flames. Tears were escaping her eyes...She rode Blitz for 3 hours and after a while decided to take a break. She sat on the grass looking at the dark Night sky. The sky was full of stars and the girl started to cry, but then Suddenly she saw torches with people shouting.  
Blaze: N-no...They followed us...  
She quickly sat on Blitz and Blitz dashed, but a Scyther was catching up, Luna used Shadow ball, Sparky used Thunderbolt, but he dodged them. Blitz suddenly stopped and put the little girl with the two baby pokemon on the ground. He turned to the Scyther and raced to it.

Blitz: BLIIIIIITZLEEEEE! Blitz used Flame Charge and hit the Scyther. The Scythers wings were badly burned after that attack. Blitz looked at Scypther and screamed.  
Blitz: BLIIIIIIIIITZLEEEEEE! Suddenly he became to shine and transform.  
Blaze: Blitz...Blitz is evolving!  
Sparky: Chu...  
Luna: Ee...

Blitz evolved into Zebstrika...

Blitz: Zeeee! He went to Blaze, Luna and Sparky. He lifted them and put them on his back. He then ran with an enormous speed!

Blaze: Blitz! You're so fast!

Blitz: Yup!

Blaze: Did you just talk?

Sparky: You understand pokemon language! You parents put a seal, so that you won't be in danger, but before we left they broke the seal.

Luna: The seal just broke completely, so now you can understand us! Blaze we will never leave your side!

Tears appeared in the girls eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Blaze: Thank you! Thank you guys! I will become stronger and avenge my parents and the Kingdom of Latias! She said determined. The pokemon nod.

After a while the sun started to rise and the Kingdom of Thunder was in seen. The guards saw the Zebstrika, but what shocked them was seeing Blaze almost bleeding.

Guards: Princess Blaze! They took her to the royal room where Yellow her good friend came rushing to her side and the last knight of the Latias Kingdom...Henry...He picked her up and started to ask her about the Kingdom...

Blaze:...The Kingdom of Latias...Doesn't exist anymore...Henry...me and you are the only ones who survived.

Henry:...No...Why! WHY!? He started to cry. Blaze hugged him and then looked at the shocked faces of Yellow and her parents. She got up and walked to the Queen and King of the Thunder Kingdom.

Blaze: Please, let me and Henry be this Kingdoms knights!

King: But you're a Princess!

Blaze: Not anymore...The Kingdom of Latias has fallen, so I will train and become a warrior and I will protect all the Kingdoms with good people! Also I will avenge my parent's dead!

Quen: We don't know...

Henry stood up and walked up next to Blaze.

Henry: Please..

Yellow: Mommy, Daddy! Please let them stay and fulfill their dreams!

The King and Queen looked at each other and then nod.

King: Fine...Blaze your nickname will be Fiery the Warrior/Knight of The Will of Fire and Henry your nickname will be Blizzard the Knight of The Freezing Truth.

Both of them nod.

Blaze: Thank you!

Henry: Thank you very much.

After 9 years...

Gold: Hey Fiery wait for me! He was chasing a girl with a low Fiery pony tail that reached her knee and the tips were orange near her face. She had Fiery red eyes and a Shiny Eevee was on her shoulder, while a Pichu was on her head. She wore a black tank top with rising flames, a red belt, Black baggy pants, a jacket with a flame sing, a black cape with rising flames, a black crescent moon necklace, black shoes.  
Blaze aka Fiery: Come on Gold! Dont be a Slowpok Bro!

Gold: Huh?! I'm no Slowpok! He ran faster and Finally caught up to her. So what's our mission?

Another boy appeared.

Silver: You really don't know? You're an Idiot...

Gold: Hey! I just didn't hear it!

Blaze: Our Mission is to help some villagers out of a cave.

Gold: That's all?...*Sign*...THATS BORING!

Silver: Shut it Idiot!

Gold: You wanna fight!?

Blaze hit them on the head.

Blaze: You two are giving me a head ache! We are here...

They were standing near a cave. Blaze threw a pokeball in the air and a Riolu came out.

Blaze: Sphear, please use your aura powers to find the villagers.

Sphear: Okay!...Found them! Follow me! He was about to run into the cave, but a Taurus appeared with some people who had swords, axes and other weapons.

Blaze: Silver! Gold! Follow Sphear! Go!

Silver and Gold nod, they ran after Sphear.

Blaze: You really don't wanna mess with me...She glared at them. They just laughed.

Banded: Yeah, we are so scared of a girl! He laughs mocking her.

Blaze grinned and cranked her knuckles.

Blaze: Fine...She threw a pokeball in the air sending out a Male Meowstick. Bluemoon use Psychic on that Taurus.

Bluemoon nod and lifted the pokemon in the air, then he threw it at the bandits. After the got out they saw Blaze with a sword.

Blaze: I warned you.

With Gold and Silver

Silver: Weavile come out!

Gold: Why are you sending you Weavile out?

Silver: You should send one of your pokemon too. For protection.

Gold: Fine, Ataro Go!(He looks the same as the manga and has a  
that billiard cue too)Hey! Sphear! Are we there yet.

Sphear wasn't paying any attention to Gold. Suddenly Sphear stopped and Gold and Silver too. They saw around 10-15 People there.

Villagers: We are saved! They cheered.

Gold: Yo everybody! Follow us!

Silver went into the back, so that nobody would get lost. Sphear and Gold were showing the way out and when they came out they saw Blaze sitting on a pile of half dead guys.

Blaze: Yo! What took you so long?

All of them sweat dropped.

Blaze: Thanks Sphear! Return! She send him back inside the pokeball. Everybody is safe?

Gold: Yup!

Silver: We just need to bring them back to the village and get our reward...

Blaze: Awesome! We can finally have a decent meal! She said happily.

After getting the reward.

Silver: Each of us got 500Poke, so that makes 1500Poke.

Blaze: Don't forget the 5000Poke in our bank.

Silver: Yeah, we still need some money for the tickets...

Gold: No kidding! We need 50000 Poke for the ticket there and back here! Plus for food!

Blaze: *Sing* Yup...We have a long way ahed...Lets go see what job can we get from the Job Boarder...

Silver was looking at the Job Boarder. He then said with his usual look.

Silver: Nothing good...Boring stuff for around 200Poke for each of us... The biggest one here is for 400Poke each...

Gold: That's boring.

Blaze: At list what is it about?

Silver: Help an Old rich woman find her Snubbull...It's from Old lady Snooby, Mayb-

Gold and Blaze: Pass.

Silver: You guys get on my nerves...

Gold: Thanks for the compliment pal!

Blaze: I hate that woman...

Sparky: She gives me the creeps (Only Blaze and Yellow can understand Pokemon language. The others can't)

Luna: She such a mean woman!

Blaze: I agree...

Gold: What!

Blaze: Eh? Blaze didn't listen to what Silver had said about accepting the offer and by accident she just accepted the job.

Silver: Well that's done, let's go to Miss Snooby's mansion.

Blaze: EEEHHHH?!

Luna face palmed and said to Blaze.  
Luna: You just accepted the idiotic offer...

Blaze:...I'm an Idiot...

She followed depressed a calm Silver and annoyed Gold.

At the mansion...

Miss Snooby: Hello! Your here to help me!

Silver, Gold and Blaze: Yes...

Miss Snooby: Good. She looked at Luna, Ataro(he is an Aipom here) and Sparky with a glare. I hate those pokemon you have! Put them in there pokeballs.

Blaze glared, but then said to her with a calm face.  
Blaze: But these pokemon will help find a Snubbull. We can't put them inside the pokeballs.

Miss Snooby:...Fine!

At the mansions forest...

Gold:*grins* You did good Blaze, I thought that she would burst with anger!

Silver: Me too.

Blaze:*grins* Thanks guys! But I just won't let her order me around! We do our job and get paid that's how it works!

Both of them nod with a smirk.

Blaze: Let's find the Snubbull and get out of here...I hate this place...

Gold and Silver: Agree!

Luna looked at a tree. She thought that she felt somebody watching, but maybe it was her imagination, so she just started to pay attention to the conversation. But the thing she didn't know is that she was right. A Snubbull was carefully watching them.

A hour later...

Gold: MAAAN! COME OUT SNUBBLE!

Silver: That isn't going to help, idiot.

Gold: What you say!?

Blaze: Cool it! I don't wanna get angry so just shut it and keep looking! Luna? Sparky? You found anything?

The two pokemon shook their heads No. Blaze signed and continued looking for the lost pokemon. At that moment a Snubbull tried to bite Silver, but Silver dodged it.

Everybody except Silver: Snubbull!

Blaze: Luna Shadow ball! Sparky Iron tail!

Gold: Ataro use Scratch!

The Snubbull got hit very hard and fainted.

Gold and Blaze: Wohoo! We can get out of here!

Miss Snooby: What's going on!?

Gold: We captured the Snubbull! Shows her the fainted Snubbull.

Miss Snooby: Why did you hurt my precious Snubbull! She ran to it and hugged it all over. I told you to capture him not fight him!

Blaze: Well we captured him, so the job is done; can you please give us the reward?

Miss Snooby: Fine! But you three don't deserve this money. She gave them in total 1200Poke.

Silver: Thank you...

They all left.

Gold: So what's next on the Job Boarder? He said drinking some juice.

Silver: There is a Job for us from the Princess Yellow...The reward is 100000Poke!

Gold: WHAAAAT?! He spilled all of his juice on Blaze. She glared at him. Sorry. She just hit him on the head, hard...

Blaze: What does Yellow need?

Silver: It says here that she needs bodyguards...A few royal family's will come and she needs our help to protect everybody...

Gold: Let's take it! *Whispers with a grin* Maybe there will be cute Princess's...*got hit on the head by Silver* Oww!

Silver: What do you think Blaze? Should we accept?

Blaze: If its Yellow...Then of course! Blitz come out! Time to show your power!

A Zebstrika came out and she hopped on his back.

Blaze: I'll see ya guys later! She rode Blitz and while she was riding him, she could still hear Gold's protests. We haven't seen Yellow and Henry for two months! Can't wait to see them again!

Blaze saw the palaces doors, so she got of Blitz and returned him into the pokeball. She calmly walked to the gates.

Blaze: Yo!

Guard: Oh Hello Blaze! What brings you here?

Blaze: A job from Yellow.

Guard: From the Princess? Good luck then.

Blaze: Thanks! The guards let Blaze through. She walked up the stairs into the royal room, which was decorated and there was food and different drinks on the table. Yo! She yelled. Then she saw a girl peeking out. The girl was Yellow. She had Golden hair tied into a pony tail, golden eyes and she wore a yellow dress with a brown ribbon tied around her waist.

Yellow: Blaze! She ran to her and hugged her really tight.

Blaze: I need air too! She said coughing a bit.

Yellow: Sorry! She said a let her go. So how is your mission on correcting enouge money?

Blaze: Okay right now...We had 30000Poke until Gold spent every piece!

Yellow: On what did he spend -

Blaze: You don't wanna know! She said clenching her fist and having a tic mark on her head. Yellow just Sweat dropped and changed the topic.

Yellow: Well, we have a mission for you three.

Blaze: I know, I came here first, the others will come soon. She calmed down.

Yellow: Okay, you see some Princess's and Prince's will attend the party. I need the three of you to protect them, Henry went away on a different mission, so he isn't here right now.

Blaze: Ok! I understand everything. So how much are we going to get paid?

Yellow: Each 100000Poke  
Blaze: We'll take it!

Yellow: Yay! She said happy.

Blaze: So who is going to be here?

Yellow: Me, Princess Sapphie, Princess May, Princess Platinum, Princess Dawn, Princess White, Princess Crystal, Princess Blue-

Blaze: Wait aren't May and Sapphie twin Princess's? And Platinum and Dawn too?

Yellow: Yes, now ley me continue. Prince Red, Prince Green, Prince Drew, Prince Ruby, Prince Emerald, Prince Black, Prince Shadow. Also Knights will accompany them all Knight Paul, Knight Pearl and Knight Diamond. That's all.

Blaze: Ok then! She said with a grin.

**Me: I don't own Pokemon, I own my OC'S and the plot that's all. Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the doors opened. Gold and Silver came in, but Gold looked a bit mad.

Gold: Blaze! Couldn't you wait for us? Oh Yo Yellow!

Yellow: Hi Gold, Hi Silver!

Silver: Hi Yellow.

Blaze: Sorry, I really wanted to get here faster! She rubbed the back of her head and grinned. But hey you got here faster then I expected!

Gold: Well Yeah we did.

After explaining about the mission.

Gold: So we just need to stand around?

Yellow: No really, you can enjoy the party too. Gold, Silver you two will be introduced as Knights.

Gold: Awesome!

Silver: What about Blaze?

Yellow: She will be introduced as a Princess!

Blaze: Wait What! I never agreed to that!

Yellow: Don't worry, this is a masked party, everybody will be wearing a mask! Now come with me. Sapphie, Dawn, May, Platinum and Blue are waiting! She started to drag Blaze away.

Blaze: Help! SOS! Silver! Gold! Help Anybody!

Silver: Should we help?

Gold: Naah, I wanna see my sis as a Princess. Aren't you interested?

Silver: No.

Gold: I swear something's wrong with ya!

Silver: I should be the one saying that about you.

With Blaze..

Blaze was dragged into the changing room where the five Princess's stood. They were her childhood friends since she was 3.

Blue: Hi Blaze!

Blaze: Get the hell away from me!

Sapphie: Don't be like that!

Platinum: We are here to help you.

Blaze: WITH WHAT?!

Dawn: With finding a boyfriend for you!

Blaze looked at Yellow with You-agreed-to-this-? look. She just looked at her with a I-am-very-sorry! look.

Blaze: I don't need a boyfriend!

Blue: YOUR 15 AND YOU DIDNT EVEN HAVE YOUR FIRST DATE YET!

Blaze was a bit scared of Blue when she starts yelling.

Platinum: Sapphie, Yellow hold Blaze down. I will take care of her hair, Dawn you choose the cloths. Blue handle the accessory's!

All: Ok!

After a lot of struggling Blaze lost this battle.

Yellow: Wow! You look so elegant!(I will put the dress on Deviantart later)

Platinum: The accessories and hair matches the outfit! I'm so proud.

Dawn: You look Beautiful!

Blue was taking pictures of Blaze and putting them in her friend album.

Sapphie: Everybody is ready! The royal families have arrived too!

Yellow started to feel nerves and started to blush.

Yellow: M-maybe this was a bad idea...

Blaze: You shouldn't feel nerves! I'm the one who has been dragged into wearing this outfit!

Silver and Gold came in.

Silver: Hi Blue!

Blue: Hi Silver! She hugged him, Silver and Blue have a brother and sister relationship. Silver blushed a little.

Gold: Heh. Sees Blaze. Wow sis you look awesome!

Blaze: Thanks bro!

Dawn: Its time to go already. Everybody is waiting.

Platinum: Your right sister. Let's go.

Everybody went to get announced.

Yellow was sitting near her parents. Gold and Silver where guarding the princess's.

Announcer: Good day to everybody who came to this party! The Kingdom of Thunder would like to welcome the Royal Family's. The Kingdom of Sea! Princess Blue!

Blue walked down gracefully and winked at the other people. Some boys had hearts in their eyes.

Announcer: Next Kingdom of Kyoger. The Twin Princess's May and Sapphie!

The two sisters walked down. Sapphie had an exited look, while May tried to stay calm and graceful.

Announcer: Next is the Kingdom of Time and Space! The twin Princess's Platinum and Dawn!

Platinum and Dawn where coming down gracefully and beautifully.

Announcer: Next is Kingdom of Crystals! Princess Crystal!

Crystal came down beautifully, but it looked like she wasn't used to wearing such clothes.

Announcer: Next Kingdom of Reshiram! Princess White!

White came down the stairs gracefully.

Announcer: Um...Now Princess...Blaze?! He quickly cleared his trout and said louder. Princess Blaze!

Blaze came down gracefully. When she looked at somebody the boys started to drool!

Announcer: Now I will present the Prince's. The Kingdom of the Forest! Prince Green!

Green came down calmly. All the girls(not the Princess's) started to have hearts in their eyes. He just mumbled "stupid fan girls"

Announcer: Next is The Kingdom of Sun! Prince Red!

When Red started to go down, he looked at Yellow. Yellow looked in his eyes making her blush and turn away. He blushed too and turned away.

Announcer: Next is the Kingdom of Roserade! Prince Drew!

Prince Drew started to go down the stairs with a rose in his hand. He threw the rose in the air. All the girl started to try to catch it, but May caught it by accident. She looked at it en at Drew who just turned away with a smirk. May was getting a bit angry. She then thought "What an Idiot!" clenching the other hand in a fist. Sapphie looked a bit confused. Why her sis was clenching her had in a fist.

Announcer: Next Kingdom of Groundon! Prince Ruby!

Ruby came down with a Delcatty and Mightyana by his side. He looked like he had put some make up. Sapphie thought that he looked weird wearing make-up.

Announcer: Next Kingdom of Rayquaza! Prince Emerald.

A little boy started to go down the stairs. Everybody already knew that he was the most youngest Prince. Everybody greeted him with a smile.

Announcer: Next Kingdom of Zekrom! Prince Black!

Black came down the stairs. White was looking at him with a blush on her face.

Suddenly the Announcer was looking worried. He quickly looked at Blaze. She understood that something bad will happen. She just nod and he did too.

Announcer: Finally, The Kingdom of Latios! Prince Shadow!

Blaze's heart was ripping into piece's. She wanted to leave, but then Gold and Silver appeared behind her telling her "Everything is okay." She nod and saw Shadow going down the stairs. Lots of Girl started to drool over him. Blaze could have sworn that he and she had just locked eyes for a minute.

Announcer: And We also would like to announce the Knights that came here. Knight Paul, Knight Pearl and Knight Diamond from the Kingdom of Time and Space.

Paul just walked down the stairs not looking at anybody. Dawn was looking at him with a blush. Pearl was walking down waving to everybody like he was a celebrity. Platinum turned away from him with a blush. Diamond was coming down the stairs while eating chips.

Announcer: Also we would like to thank our Knights that are here. Knight Gold and Knight Silver! Also there is Knight Fiery, but our third Knight you could say isn't here.

Gold and Silver walked down the stairs. Gold acting cool as ice and Silver with a I-don't-care. look.

Announcer: Now a word from our dear Princess Yellow.

Yellow stood up from her seat, but she was blushing very hard.

Yellow: T-thank you for coming to our party! W-we really hope you will enjoy yourself!

Everybody cheered and some people already started to run around asking for a dance.

With Blaze...

Blaze: I'm really Sorry kind sir, but I'm really tiered after my long trip to this wonderful kingdom. I'm not in the mood to dance. She said with her usual look(her usual look is a look that most people will call a seducing look) The sir had already begun drooling.

Sir: Um..Please Milady. I would love for a dance!

Princess Sapphie came at that moment.

Sapphie: Excuse me, but my good friend said that she doesn't want to dance right now Can you please respect her wishes?

Sir:*sweat drops* Of course, I'm really sorry.

When he left Sapphie and Blaze laughed a bit.

Blaze: Thanks Sapphie!

Sapphie: Np Blaze! How are you enjoying yourself?

Blaze: Pretty okay...but I'm worried.

Sapphie: What about?

Blaze: Gold is flirting with Princess Crystal...Silver is watching Blue like a hawk. They can't do this job without me! I need to go change and help them!

She was about to go, but Sapphie stopped her.

Sapphie: Calm down! Everything is going to be fine.

Blaze: O-okay..

Yellow came up to them.

Yellow: Are you okay Blaze?

Blaze: Y-yeah. Dont worry! Im good!

At that moment Prince Shadow was lining against a wall and Prince Red was standing near him with Prince Ruby. Prince Red wasn't taking his eyes off Yellow. Prince Ruby was brushing his Delcatty Coco and his Mightyena Nana.

Ruby: Red, You look like a stalker watching after Princess Yellow from afar.

Red blushed a deep red color.

Red: Whaa!? Shadow! Do I really look like a stalker?

Shadow: Yup!

Red became even redder if that was even possible.

Shadow: Just go ask her for a dance. He pushed Red at the direction of Yellow.

Ruby: Why don't you ask for a dance that girl, what's her name...Oh right Blaze! Ask Blaze for a dance.

Shadow: No way! I bet she is another snobby girl...*whisper* But she's damn cute...

Ruby: Your an idiot...

Shadow: Shut it! Why don't you go ask that Sapphie girl for a dance?

Ruby:...

Shadow: Heh, nothing to say?

Ruby: I will!

Shadow: Huh?

Ruby: I will go ask her for a dance! He then calmly went over to Sapphie.

Shadow: Idiots...

With the girls, Red and Ruby...

Red: Um..Excuse me Princess Yellow? Would you like to dance?

Red looked down making his hair cover his eyes, but you could tell that he was blushing. Yellow was blushing a red color too.

Yellow: I-I would l-love too...

Red looked at Yellow, checking if she was joking, but she wasnt. That made Red very happy and he and she went to the dance floor.

Ruby then approached Sapphie.

Ruby: Excuse me? But would you like to dance?

Sapphie: ! ...Sure...She was blushing a bit, because when she was little only one boy asked her for a dance. He saved her from a Salamander then too, but Sapphie forgot his face. Ruby and Sapphie were dancing with smiles on their faces.

Blaze: Well, at list there e smiled to herself.  
She saw Blue flirting with Green for a dance. In the end she won the dance. Green was mumbling „pesky woman". Silver was very overprotective for his sis. He gave out an angry aura that made a lot of people move away from him. Gold was flirting with Crystal who was on the verge of hitting him, but she was still blushing. White and Black were dancing together. Diamond was eating everything on the table. Pearl asked Platinum for a dance and she agreed. Paul and Dawn were just talking and May wasn't paying any attention to Drew who was teasing her. He was saying stuff that she isn't worth dancing with him. She got angry and dragged him to the dance floor and they started to dance.

Blaze:*thinks* Drew planned it...Wait...Where is Prince Shadow? She looked around with her eyes and then locked with his. He was standing on the other side.

Shadow:*thinks* Maybe one dance won't hurt... He started walking up to Blaze. Blaze was looking at him with her 'usual' look. Excuse me? Would you like to dance?

Blaze was about to deny the offer in a polite matter, but she couldn't resist.

Blaze: Nope.

Shadow stood there with a derp face.

Shadow: What? He asked her with an irritated look. He finally decided to ask somebody to dance and he gets to be denied without a second thought.

Blaze: I said Nope.

Shadow:...Why?

Blaze: Cause I don't like dancing with people I don't know. She said like it was the most simple thing.

Shadow: ...Your kidding? right?

Blaze: Nope!

Shadow: ...Fine...I'm Prince Shadow...Nice to meet you.

Blaze:...I'm Blaze, Nice to meet ya Shade!

Shadow: ?

Blaze: If I become friends with somebody, I give them a nickname.*grin*

Shadow: Heh, well then I'll call ya Fiery.

Blaze: Yo have the same manner of speech as me?

Shadow: It look like it.*grin*

Blaze: Now we can dance.

Shadow: Ok.

The both of them went on the dance floor. They danced so elegantly and beautiful that made most of the people look at them in agape. Blaze and Shadow were looking at each other's eyes the whole dance...


End file.
